TEQUILA TWINS
by Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya
Summary: THIS IS MY GIFT TO REECA AND KEKO-HAPPY ANAVERSERIES YOU TWO, I LOVE YOU TWO AND WISH YOU BOTH THE BEST OF LUCKS AND YOU SHALL LOVE MEH TOO! LOVE-SANDORA AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS WHO CARE/THAT YOU LOVE X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3
1. MONTH 1

Tsuki; IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE~! I WANT TO CONGRADULATE REECA AND KEKO ONTO MAKING IT TO THEIR ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY! 3 3 3 3 3 I LOVE YA TWO RETARDS~! What do ya know… the Kagamine twins start dating and the Tequila twins start dating… TWINCEST IS WINCEST~

Yachiru; LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD! 

(Reeca's POV)

I got up and instantly saw the face of my Catholic Christian. I saw the grin spread across his face and looked puzzled.

"It's THURSDAY!" I jumped out of bed*yes, I don't care wtf I'm wearing* and tackled him.

"HAPPY ONE MONTH ANAVERSARY KEKO~!"

"HELL YEAH BITCH!" then we got up. "Everyone shall be dead or dying so we get the house to ourselves~!"

"You get Sparky, I get Chucky and we get the tequila~! CHEE-YEAH!" we ran around the house faster than he could pee and met up in the parlor. I found the tequila*hidden in Sandra's room* and he found a horse… "Where the fuck did you get that?" Oo

"In Katie's room. His name is Feces~!" there was a pregnant silence in a couple of seconds until we died of laughter. "NOW LET'S GET DRUNK LIKE GEL HAS NEVER BEEN DRUNK BEFORE!"

"SHE'S BEEN DRUNK EVERYDAY AND STILL WENT TO SCHOOL!"

XxXxXxX…

Hits beemn yhree joues anmf npw Kelko anf HIK domt kmoe ehrn je hotr yhe fress on(Translation: It's been three hours and now Keko and I don't know when he got the dress on)…

"KEKO~! YOU STUPID CATHOLIC CHRISTIAN I WANT TO RIDE FECES!" HI jifcked fim ogg tje frunk hprsr amf wif hin in fe gress I diefed, seong thr drees glip ans dee jis nriegs! XD XD XD XD XD XD(I kicked him off the drunk horse and with him in the dress I died, seeing the dress flip and see his briefs!).

"NO~ YOU RODE HIM YESTERDAY WITHOUT MEH~!" je ehinrd and qe kooked kije we nade a Teeca sammicj wif a hprsr~! Yhe fopr ipemed ans er saq te guckace, Lasie(He whined and we looked like we made a Reeca sammich with a horse~! The door opened and we saw the fuckface, Kassie).

"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING WHORES YOU TOOK MY FUCKING TEQULA NOW FUCKING GET BACK TO YOUR STUPID ASS ROOMS AND GIVE ME THE HORSE NOW!" se nift ve srunk nut pur kortpe akils sre getyef~! Qe skowly xkosed on pn jer quth Soarky and Vhucky(We might be drunk but our motor skills are better~! We Slowly closed in on her with Sparky and Chucky.). "Uhh…guys?"

"DIE YOU STUPID FUCKFACING WHORE THAT SHOULD ROT WITH BRIAN AND HIS BARBIE SKANK!" qe kumoed fer ang JI daetrd diopung odf jer gace ad Kefo fot off hre kimbd, dowky rprturoing ger. Tge JPRSE daryed dtepoing in qhays kegt og jer dace and dyepord on jer gungs ans huts anf duch. (We jumped her and I started ripping off her face as Keko got off her limbs, slowly to torture her. The HORSE started stepping on what's left of her face and stepped on her lungs and guts and such XP).

XxXxXxX…

The fucking hangover's here now! -3-*** the horse made a bonfire of the rottigng corpse as we kept the heart to stab.

FLUSH!

We looked at the stairs and saw KORRIEY walking down fixing his pants…

"Hi!"

"What the fuck are you doing eher? How did you get here?" I wanted to die again.

"The door was open!"

"And you ignore the chick being killed by a midget, her boyfriend and a horse?"

"Pretty much!"

"God you're retarded…"

"Who the farge are you!" we turned and saw Keko stabbing the heart.

"I'm Korriey!" I sighed at his…intelligence…

"Now you all must relax and start cheering or celebrating that the little skank is dead." we looked aroud for the voice.

"HELLO?"

"I'm right here!" we saw the horse and looked a bit freaked out. "What? You've never seen a talking horse before?"

"In my dreams! But it was a unicorn~!" Korriey cheered.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SIGH!" the door opened slowly and I walked to see who the fuck it was now. I saw no one so I slammed the door shut but heard something break.

"OW! MY FUCKING NOSE!" I opened the door again and saw the male Sora~!

"OHMYGAWD!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE!" I saw Keko with anime tears and hugged him.

"It's ok, love. He's just…ugh…" I pointed at Korriey. "That MUST be a dream." I pointed to Feces. "And he is my drawing~!" I pointed at Sora as Keko looked freaked out.

"…hi…?"

"Now lets go get the matches!" I dragged Keko into the kitchen and we looked for the matches and found them in the dishwasher… "Hold these real quick." I threw them on my Catholic Christian and walked into the other room really quick. Then you could hear screams and Chucky/or Sparky going off and Sandra's voice randomly.

"GOT 'EM!"

XxXxXxX…

We drank the soup and Sandra sat by her cousin, as he secretly threw bones into her soup and Keko was stirring the pot with human bones, blood and some eyeballs.

"This is really good soup!" Korriey slurped it all.

"I never knew that a fat dickless bastard like him could taste like candy…" Sora had a grin on his face.

"I LOVE THIS! CAN WE KILL BRAIN'S SLUT NOW AND SCREWSTONE!" Gel cheered.

"Maybe tomorr-" Sandra started choking when she hacked up a bone, and it flew into the horses bowl…

"Oops…"

"AUKAI YOU FUCKTARD!" leaves to the other room and you hear screams of terror.

"I WANNA HELP!" everyone else went to join the "fun" so me and Keko cuddled.

"So how's the anniversary going so far for you?" I looked up at Keko.

"It's going like one crazy hell party!" I laughed. "What's your favorite part?"

"The fact that you forgot that you're still in a dress…"

"FUCK!"

_**HAPPY ANAVERSARY KEKO AND REECA! I WISH YOU LUCK ON YOUR RANDOM FUTURE ADVENTURES!**_

_**LOVE-SANDORA AND THE REST OF YOUR AWESOME FRIENDS THAT YOU LOVE~! X3**_


	2. 2 MONTH

Tsuki; IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE~! I WANT TO CONGRADULATE REECA AND KEKO ONTO MAKING IT TO THEIR TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY! X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 I LOVE YA TWO RETARDS~! 

Yachiru; LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD! 

* * *

><p>*Keko's POV*<p>

I walked out of the shower wearing a black shirt and shorts and fell back seeing Reeca. She wore black short Capri's and a black shirt with a huge grin on her face.

"What the hell Reeca?" my eyes were wide and she pouted at me.

"HAPPY TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY KEKO~!" she glomped me and I fucking started stammering.

"Holy-wait-right! HAPPY TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY REECA!" I kissed her and she kissed me back with more force. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers on my neck and I shivered when she licked my lips for entrance. I declined and I heard her growl. She pulled me closer and I finally opened my mouth.

Reeca's tongue was running around my mouth so I decided to play along and my tongue went into her mouth. We continued wrestling around the bathroom floor before we heard a crash in another room. We walked to go see what happened but froze before we got to the door...

"Oh my god! Yes! Fuck me harder! Deeper you bitch!" I knew that voice too well. Amanda was fucking someone in the living room.

"Well lets not interru-" I was shoved in front of the door and turned white as a sheet at the sight. Amanda was on the broken coffee table, with blood around her, and a DONKEY was fucking on her-FUCKING her! The donkey was biting her...boobs*A/N: I died while making this and Keko died as well*... And she was stabbing its shoulder with a piece of glass.

"Keko!" Reeca made the two "lovers"? look at me and wave.

"Hi Joshua!" Amanda grinned at me.

"Hello young chap." the donkey spoke in a British accent...

"WHAT THE FARGE?" they ignored my...ahem... comment and the donkey was slamming into her fucking vagina as hard as it could.

"FUCK! I told you! Harder! Faster! And deeper you fucking whore!" I walked away from that only to see Reeca dying of laughter. I felt the color on my body again and glared at her.

"And what was the point of doing that?" I shouted at her, makin her smirk up at me.

"Because I felt like it bitch!" then she stood up and ran to my room. I followed, hesitantly, and saw her holding up a bag of cookies and like three bottles of tequila. "We are going to get drunk tonight!" she cheered.

"It's midnight." I corrected as I looked to see how much tequila she brought. About twelve bottles... "What are the cookies for?"

"Sandra made them. They have coco powder, cinnamon, chocolate chip, and the main ingredient is TEQUILA BITCH!" she pumped her fist full of cookies in the air before I snatched the bag. We started chugging down as mug tequila as possible*understatement there* and ate all the cookies~!

XxXxXxX…

I woke up from my little nap and saw Reeca lying on me, still asleep. I groaned but fell asleep again. But it felt like that only lasted for half an hour when Reeca was yelling at me to get up. I rolled to the side but she grabbed my foot and started dragging me.

"Ok! Ok I'm up!" I glared at her but she just shut me up with a kiss. Only this time I was the one who bit her lip to open. She didn't and I could feel her grin into it and whined. She smirked now and after five minutes of torture she finally let me in and we started battling. I twitched for a second as I heard the OTHER TWO RIGHT OUTSIDE MY FUCKING DOOR*no pun intended* FUCKING EACH OTHER SENSELESS!

But my thoughts were clouded when I felt Reeca's hand slowly sliding up my thigh. I found my hands crawling to her chest and- WHATS THE CAMERA STILL DOING HERE? But my rant was cut short when the door slammed open and we broke apart and saw the two fucking while looking at us.

"'Ello govner!" the donkey said in it's accent and Reeca just blinked.

"Hi Reeca! Can we have some?" she pointed to two bottles of tequila. They were barely full so we gave it to them.

"Now I wanna get drunk again." I raised a brow as she started eating some left over cookies while drinking a full bottle. I joined her after like... 10 minutes and I'm pretty sure things went outa hand...

XxXxXxX…

Mow Ki deel kije sjir sll pvrt ahsin -.-*** Yhpifh bow qe'te hudt golsimf pmro esxj irhwe dor suooiet ejikw qaklimf aepimd mt eoom. Akk yhe xoolues srw hpmw, tewiola norrkes qree on rhe fepymd enory pe kust un oeuvres snd-(Translation: Now I feel like shit all over again -.-*** Though now we're just holding onto each other for support while walking around my room. All the cookies are gone, tequila bottles were on the ground empty or just in pieces and-)

"OW!" HI dat in uhe frpums eunnimf ny jesd as Teeva ksuhjwd ehilw golsimh inro yhe vjaor. Nut I olippws unri he fepimd sntqau ans joolws ay ger(I sat on the ground rubbing my head as Reeca laughed while holding onto the chair. But I plopped onto the ground anyway and looked at her.). "How're you liking our anniversary so far~?" U buchled. Dhe qas in jer ohpme anf O varwly botucrd s alufhy dkssh.(I chuckled. She was on her phone and I barely noticed a slight flash.)

"Hehehe…the fact that WE'RE drunk with Amanda and Donkey fucking right outside and that I have a picture of you shirtless on the ground with glass, tequila and some unknown stains." U yeirches vut fronnwd st ner.(I twitched but grinned at her.)

"Happy two month anniversary Reeca."

"Happy two month anniversary Keko."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY 2 MONTH ANNIVERSARY YOU TWO AND WE WISH YA GOOD LUCK FOR ALL THE GOOD MEMORIES AND FUTURE AHEAD AND SHIT LIKE THAT-<strong>_

_**LOVE EVERYONE THAT YA LOVE BACK X3 X3 X3**_


End file.
